oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Pierce
Junior Pierce was an Moorish African American inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Malé-Lexington Alexander. Plot Summary Season 2 Pierce is seen as a background prisoner hanging around Wangler and Simon Adebisi. When Adebisi snorts too much heroin, Pierce is concerned about Adebisi taking away their profits. When Italian inmate, Antonio Nappa comes to Oz and slows down Adebisi, Pierce, who hates the Italians, encourages Wangler and Adebisi to go to war. The Homeboys have their drugs stolen by the Sicilians when Adebisi is being guided by Kipekemie Jara, and they are then told by Nappa that they can be partners in the drug trade if they kill Jara. Wangler stabs Jara to death, and has Pierce dispose of the evidence by cleaning the knife. The shock of Jara's death causes Adebisi to lose his mind so he is sent to the psych ward. Poet also comes back to Oz. With the support of Pierce and Poet, Wangler takes control of the Homeboys and the drug trade with the Italians, leaving Adebisi out of the loop. Season 3 A new inmate, Malcolm Coyle, arrives and is tested out by the Homeboys on Nappa's orders. While he gains the confidence of the Homeboys, Nappa does not trust him enough to keep him around in the drug trade. When inmate Augustus Hill testifies against Coyle, Pierce and Wangler are ready to get revenge, but Kareem Said has the Muslims, Italians, Latinos, and even the Aryans ready to defend Hill from the Homeboys. In the meantime, Adebisi has been released from the psych ward and Pierce is wary of what will happen. He constantly states that the Homeboys need to eliminate him, but Nappa has ordered them to stand back for the moment. Nappa then goes to the AIDS ward courtesy of Adebisi, and Chucky Pancamo takes over the Italians. Meanwhile, Wangler's girlfriend is cheating on him with a man whom he hates and Pierce sets up the execution of the two of them without Wangler being suspect. Wangler's girlfriend and her lover are both killed and Wangler briefly leaves Oz to attend the funeral. With Pancamo in control, Adebisi offers to be his business partner and pledges that he will take down Wangler, Poet, and Pierce to take their spot in the drug trade. Adebisi then gets assistance from the Latinos led by Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez to take down Poet and Pierce while Wangler is gone. Adebisi then burns the two of them with hot soup and gets them sent to the hospital for the duration of the season. When they are released, they have burn marks that have destroyed their skin pigmentation, making it appear whiter than it actually is. They are sent to Unit B out of Em City, where Wangler has also been transferred to. The Black inmates as a whole are also organizing to start a riot, and when Hill is sent to the isolation ward, Poet, Pierce, and Wangler start yelling "Set Hill Free". The White inmates, led by Schillinger and James Robson, respond with "Shut The Fuck Up" as Oz is locked down approaching the millennium. As Oz is locked down, Clayton Hughes, a sympathetic black guard, gives Adebisi a gun as a going away present. Season 4 The lockdown ends and Wangler, Poet, and Pierce for the time being are going with a plan set forth by Adebisi. Because Adebisi intends to make Em City all Black , they are agreeing with him temporarily as they want to live in an all-black cell block. Adebisi proves his sincerity getting the three of them transferred back into Emerald City against the wishes of Tim McManus. In Em City, they bully a White inmate named Guillaume Tarrant. Adebisi sees this and gives Tarrant the gun as he still wants Wangler eliminated. When the three of them bully Tarrant once again, he opens fire killing Wangler, Pierce, and a black guard, among others. Cellmates Emerald City *'Kenny Wangler': Moved in the same cell as Wangler after Adebisi got sent to the psych ward. (1998-2000) *'Poet': Moved in the same pod as Poet for the night after coming back from Unit B but got killed the next night by Guillaume Tarrant. (2000) Unit B *'Unknown Homeboy': Transferred to Unit B after his injury. (1999) Kill Count Proxy *'Kipekemie Jara': Stabbed to death by Kenny Wangler, murder assisted by putting the knife in a boiled water pan. (1998) *'Ronnie Smith': Shot to death. Murder ordered from Oz in the request of Kenny Wangler. (1999) *'Laura Wangler': Shot to death. Murder ordered from Oz in the request of Kenny Wangler. (1999) Category:Characters Category:Characters with no Crime Flashback Category:The Homeboys Category:Gangsters Category:Emerald City Category:Unit B Category:Deceased Characters Category:Drug dealers Category:Drug addicts